


Open Your Eyes

by Liralen



Series: Open Your Eyes 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirrors, Power Play, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring mirrors, shy!Jensen, dirty-talking!Jared, and nothing resembling a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

"Open your eyes."

Jensen squirms; realizes he's doing it and how fucking _girly_ it probably looks and stops immediately. "No," he bites off, annoyed. Uncomfortable.

"Jensen."

"I said you could fuck me in front of it. I never said I'd _watch_."

" _Jensen_." The hand on his cock tightens for a few rough, dizzying strokes, kicking his pulse up and curling his toes—then it's back to the same smooth rhythm as before, just enough to keep him hard but nowhere close to making him come. He makes a fairly pathetic noise, and Jared's chuckle is half amusement, half want. His voice gentles, coaxing. "Jensen. Open your eyes."

" _Can't_."

He can feel every inch of Jared hard and thick inside him, rocking into him with these tiny little rolls and twists of his hips, and it's fucking unfair, how controlled Jared is, how perfectly willing he seems to fuck Jensen gently into submission even if it takes all night. Jensen's ability to think beyond _fuck_ and _now_ and _more_ is a distant memory, every thought and protest stripped away but this one: the one thing Jared wants him to do, the one thing he _can't_.

He can't, he can't. It's shame deeper than lust, damn near instinct. He can't look. It's all he can do most of the time to keep his eyes open when Jared's on top of him, hazel eyes fixed on his body, his face, as if they could see all the way inside. Jared _knows_ that. But he won't. Give. Up.

"You can," Jared mumbles close to his ear, warm and soft, and it kills Jensen that he's doing it like this—firm, but so gentle, too. If he just _demanded_ , Jensen could throw him off; tell him to go fuck himself and storm off with his pride intact. Jared knows it, too. Jared knows every fucking thing about him, and this is one of the few times that feels like a curse.

"Ah-ah, no," that warm voice rumbles again as Jensen tries to drop his head. The hand on his cock stays slow and deliberate, the other rising to catch his chin, keep him upright and pressed tight against Jared's chest.

A whine creeps into his voice that he can't stop. " _Jared_. Can't, c'mon, please—"

"What are you so afraid of, Jen?" Jared's hand leaves his cock and he wants to _cry_ , wants to smash something to pieces, but the arm curls around his stomach and keeps him close. The hand on his jaw shifts, Jared's thumb running lightly over his mouth, and Jensen parts for it without thought, licks and nips and pulls it into his mouth with a desperate groan that makes Jared smile against his neck.

"What are you scared of, babe? Scared to see us like this, even though you want it so bad? Scared to see me fucking you, how hard it makes you, how needy?" He bites lightly behind Jensen's ear and Jensen whines low in his throat, shakes his head. "No? Then what, Jen? Don't you know how fucking hot you look like this?"

Jensen tries not to react, tries to grind back harder against Jared's cock and suck at his thumb, hot wet distraction, but Jared isn't fooled. He feels Jensen's body tense and he stops fucking him all together, pulls his thumb from between Jensen's teeth and drags out a ragged, aching moan. Jensen's about to say _fuck it_ , even as strung out and needy as he is, leave Jared to his own right hand and teach him a lesson about teasing to the point of fucking ridiculousness. He's about to, but then the hand on his jaw shifts, slides down, carefully circling his throat, and every single thing in his world grinds to a halt.

"That's it, isn't it?" Jared murmurs, still low and warm. "You don't want to see yourself. Don't want to see how gorgeous you are like this, how fucking _perfect_. See what you do to me, how bad I want you, crazy with it. Cause you're so… you're so fucking _pretty_ , Jensen."

Jensen's whole body jerks at the word, but Jared doesn't falter, just keeps talking and pulling at him with that fucking _voice_ , sex made into a wavelength.

"Yeah, you don't want to see how pretty you look all stretched around my cock, how hot it gets me. But you're gonna. You're gonna look, Jen, you're gonna look for _me_. Now open. Your. Eyes."

And that huge, fine-boned hand on his throat constricts on one careful squeeze.

He's been squeezing his eyes closed so tightly that for a few moments after he opens them all he can see is bursts of grey and gold, the strange shapes the light makes as it burns across his retinas. When his vision finally clears, the first thing he sees is Jared: Jared's slanted hazel eyes darkened with hunger, his lips parted and wet, and Jensen feels an unexpected surge of relief that this isn't _easy_ for Jared, that he looks about as tightly-wound and close to crazy as Jensen feels.

"Look at yourself," Jared orders, and his hips start to move again, fucking into Jensen with short, hard strokes.

Jensen looks wrecked. The blush that was already burning high in his face spreads rapidly down his neck, into his chest, making his freckles stand out against the glow. His mouth is bitten and red, bottom lip swollen from worrying it with his teeth, and he's panting so hard he can see the faint pink flash of his tongue. His eyes are huge and glazed, a darker green, his lashes wet with sweat and not-quite tears, clumped into damp spikes. _Pretty_.

It's too much. He can't quite put a name to heat flaring in his stomach, but he can't take it, has to look away or—or—

"Don't close your eyes." Jared's voice is a broken growl, rough with heat. "Don't you dare close your eyes. Look, Jensen, look at how fucking gorgeous you are. Look at your perfect fucking cock, how hard you are for me—"

And oh, fuck, Jared wraps his fist around it again and Jensen can't look away, can't stop watching the slide of his cockhead through Jared's fingers with every stroke, every push of Jared's hips.

"Yeah. Lookit that, look how pretty you are, Jen, so fucking hot, you know it's true. Know everyone who looks at you wants you, and I _get_ you, get you all to myself, your gorgeous eyes and your perfect cocksucking mouth, your broad shoulders, your stomach and back and _ass_ , Jesus Christ, and your beautiful—fucking—cock—"

He might say more, but Jensen's too busy losing his god damn mind to hear any of it. He grinds back into every thrust, lifts up into every stroke, harder and faster until his thighs ache with it, fucking himself frantically on Jared's cock and hand until that building, twisting pleasure finally shatters over him, and he comes hard all over the mirror watching his own face.

He feels Jared jerk sharply and spill inside him, strong white teeth clamping down on his shoulder, and the sudden pain drags another spasm for him, leaves him stumbling. Jared eases them both down to their knees before they can fall, pulling out of Jensen with a hiss, and Jensen tackles him to the ground and kisses him deep and hungry until they're both light-headed with it. And if Jared's smile is just a little too damn smug, well… Jensen can ignore that for now. There'll be plenty of time to get him back for that.


End file.
